


Time's Fate, Death's Embrace

by randomwaffle3



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Danny Fenton, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Fluff, Gay, Gay Harry Potter, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Women Being Awesome, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwaffle3/pseuds/randomwaffle3
Summary: The first half-hour of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts has gone by quite peacefully, but then a certain halfa showed up. What adventures does Clockwork have in store for the Boy Who Lived and the Boy Who Didn't? Read to find out.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 214





	1. The Great Hall

**Author's Note:**

> The first half-hour of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts has gone by quite peacefully, but then a certain halfa showed up. What adventures does Clockwork have in store for the Boy Who Lived and the Boy Who Didn't? Read to find out.
> 
> Warning: Boy x Boy. Don't like, don't read!!
> 
> \---
> 
> Disclaimer: I copy and pasted the beginning and part of Extra 3 from The Order of the Phoenix, those parts do not belong to me, they are J.K. Rowling's. I also don't own the characters, sadly, and credit for these wonderful people go to J.K. Rowling and Butch Hartman. Except Umbridge. Like, she's not wonderful, not that she doesn't belong to J.K. Rowling. 
> 
> Here's a second story while I procrastinate putting actual stuff up.  
> I've noticed that in these sort of fics, Danny is introduced as a student, and I've always wanted to find one where he gets introduced as a ghost and has to keep his human half a secret. This mess is the result. Enjoy!

"We have had two changes in staffing this year, as well as a special guest. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause during which Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks; Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubbly-Plank would be teaching.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the —"

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair, and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Harry had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

"Not really a welcome at all, since you interrupted him and all that."

Professor Umbridge turned an unflattering shade of plum. "Detention to whoever spoke!" the toad bellowed angrily. "That is no way to talk to a professor."

A few meters away from the teacher's table, a small ripple formed in the air, revealing a strange looking figure.

The look on Umbridge's face was a look many came to treasure, her unsightly features contorted in rage, shock, and thinly-veiled disgust.

Harry could only see the figure's back, with messy hair the color of white lilies and peculiar robes. As it turned to look back at the vast sea of students, Harry realized it was a boy about his age. Stunning green seemed to pierce straight through him.

Ron nudged his shoulder before whispering, "Blimey, mate, who'd you reckon that is? Not any student I've ever seen." Harry subtly nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps it's the special guest Dumbledore was talking about," suggested Hermione, joining their hushed conversation, one of the many breaking out throughout the great hall.

Ron and Harry both shot the brunette incredulous looks, and she flushed slightly. "What? You never know what might happen."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted the mysterious levitating boy turn back to the teacher's table with a flourish. Ron opened his mouth for a retort, but Harry shot him a look. "Shh," Harry said under his breath, "He's going to say something."

The trio turned to the front just in time for the enigma to start. . . laughing?

Somehow, the boy managed to nearly bust a gut, midair, in the middle of the great hall with hundreds of students and a handful of teachers staring as if they were hit with Stupefy. Slowly, the boy's laughs turned into soft wheezes as he finally looked up at Umbridge.

Said woman was about to throw a fit, and Harry would know, he dealt with Dudley all his life. Her shrill voice carried vilely through the hall. "DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!"

The boy smirked. "Sorry, toad lady, I'm not an official student," he said while picking an apple from the teacher's table. Taking a slow bite out of it, he winked at Harry, obviously enjoying the flush on the ravenette's cheeks.

Ron eyes widened minutely before turning to Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I dunno about Muggles, mate, but wizards aren't too stiff about these things. Maybe you could-"

Harry never heard what Ron was going to say, as Hermione promptly shoved Ron off the bench. "Ron! You shouldn't say stuff like that!" she scolded.

Ron pulled himself back onto the bench. "But 'Mione-"

Cut off by Hermione's glare, Ron laid his head on the table.

Harry shot her a thank-you-very-much-I-don't-want-to-have-this-conversation-and-oh-Merlin-is-this-going-to-happen-often look.

"May I present," Dumbledore continued, drawing back the attention of the students, "Phantom, a ghost. He will be staying with us for the year."

The newly revealed Phantom shot them finger guns and a lazy smile. "'Sup."

Umbridge's face turned frighteningly white from the grape shade it was before. Harry actually might've been worried it she wasn't such a horrid creature.

"But- how did you- ghosts can't-" Umbridge stuttered.

Phantom did a small flip in the air and stuck out his tongue. "I'm special."

Harry was in for a looong year.

\---

Extra 1:

"Why are you here?" asked Hermione as the trio walked through the halls of Hogwarts, Phantom floating in front of them.

He grinned. "To kill old Voldie-shorts, of course!"

"But you're a ghost!" Hermione persisted.

"Yeah," Ron added, "you can't really do anything to You-Know-Who, tangible ghost or not."

"I can shoot Avada Kedavra out of my ass," Phantom deadpanned.

"Wha-"

"Shhh, don't question it."

Extra 2:

Harry was getting annoyed. Like, seriously pissed off.

At first it was cute. Harmless. Even amusing.

But now it wasn't.

Stares and whispers followed him everywhere and Harry was determined to catch the one responsible. Namely: Phantom.

Now, Phantom was alright for a ghost. He wasn't scary like the Bloody Baron or mopey like Nearly-Headless Nick. But he was something else.

Flirty.

With Harry.

It was getting too much to handle.

With Hermione's help, Harry made his way to Restricted Section of the library. Picking up a couple of books on exorcisms, he made his way to check out.

Madame Pince inspected his books, looking curiously at Harry, until something dawned on her. She nodded understandingly and passed the books back to him.

"The best one is in Manual For Spiritual Warfare, page 274."

Harry thanked her solemnly.

Extra 3:

Filch and Umbridge were standing, apparently transfixed with horror, halfway down the stairs. As Harry watched, one of the larger Catherine wheels seemed to decide that what it needed was more room to maneuver; it whirled toward Umbridge and Filch with a sinister _wheeeeeeeeee_. Both adults yelled with fright and ducked and it soared straight out of the window behind them and off across the grounds. Meanwhile, several of the dragons and a large purple bat that was smoking ominously took advantage of the open door at the end of the corridor to escape toward the second floor.

"Hurry, Filch, hurry!" shrieked Umbridge. "They'll be all over the school unless we do something — Stupefy!"

A jet of red light shot out of the end of her wand and hit one of the rockets. Instead of freezing in midair, it exploded with such force that it blasted a hole in a painting of a soppy-looking witch in the middle of a meadow — she ran for it just in time, reappearing seconds later squashed into the painting next door, where a couple of wizards playing cards stood up hastily to make room for her.

"Don't Stun them, Filch!" shouted Umbridge angrily, for all the world as though it had been his suggestion.

"Right you are, Headmistress!" wheezed Filch, who was a Squib and could no more have Stunned the fireworks than swallowed them. He dashed to a nearby cupboard, pulled out a broom, and began swatting at the fireworks in midair; within seconds the head of the broom was ablaze.

Harry had seen enough. Laughing, he ducked down low, ran to adoor he knew was concealed behind a tapestry a little way along the corridor and slipped through it to find Fred and George hiding just behind it, listening to Umbridge's and Filch's yells and quaking with suppressed mirth.

"Impressive," Harry said quietly, grinning. "Very impressive... You'll put Dr. Filibuster out of business, no problem..."

"Cheers," whispered George, wiping tears of laughter from his face."Oh, I hope she tries Vanishing them next... They multiply by ten every time you try..."

Suddenly, Phantom's head popped out from the wall next to them. He smiled menacingly, all sharp teeth and threats. "Wait for it..."

A blast of green came from around the corridor followed by more shrieking.

"The school'll be on fire by sundown. It won't burn the castle, only Umbridge, Filch, Mrs. Norris, and the Inquisitoral Squad," Phantom giggled gleefully.

George stuck out his hand. "I believe we could do great things one day."

Phantom returned the handshake. "I do agree, Mr. Weasley. Pleasure doing business with you."

"As with you."

At this moment, Harry felt very grateful that they were on his side.


	2. After Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part elaborates on what happened after Umbridge's detention on page 268 of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Get ready for some fluff!

Harry ran down the hallway clutching his bleeding hand close. His breath came out in erratic puffs as he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Harry peeked around the corridor, seeing that it was clear, sprinted down the empty hall.

Because Harry could never be this lucky, wisps of mist from who-knows-where spilled through the hall, the vapor fusing into an ominous figure.

_Phantom._

Harry was about to turn tail when a ghostly hand shot out and caught his uninjured arm. Phantom tugged on his arm, pulling Harry flush against the specter's chest.

Phantom smirked infuriatingly. "Now what do we have here?" he teased, leaning in close.

Harry's cheeks reddened. _Why me?!_ He quickly untangled himself from Phantom, yanking his arm out of the ghost's grasp.

"Well?" Phantom asked. Harry's eyes found themselves staring at the armored stands along the halls, clenching his wounded hand even closer.

Eerie eyes glanced at his hand, blood streaming from it in tiny rivulets. Playful demeanor turning serious, Phantom held Harry's hand in his own, inspecting it with a dangerous expression.

Harry gulped. "I-I should really get back to the dorms..."

Phantom gave him a once-over. Looking back at him with clear disbelief in his eyes, he said, "Are you actually serious? That can wait! What the hell happened?"

"Umbridge," Harry shrugged. They both knew that the explanation was enough.

Phantom squeezed Harry's hand, muttering some very colorful curses.

Harry unsuccessfully tried to dislodge his hand. "It's fine, really! I'll just get Hermione to spell it tomorrow," he protested. "I'm used to it anyway," he said under his breath.

" _What?!_ " Phantom hissed, toxic green eyes flashing harshly.

_Dammit, he heard._

With an extravagant flourish, Harry found himself in Phantom's arms, flying straight towards the ceiling.

Protesting violently, Harry attempted to squirm out of Phantom's embrace when a cold trickling sensation spread through his body. The ceiling approaching, Harry braced for the inevitably painful impact.

...nothing?

They were in an empty classroom, Ancient Runes, if Harry guessed right from the dusty tomes and faintly carved runes into the desk they were next to.

Realizing he was still being carried bridal-style by Phantom, Harry hastily scrambled out of his arms, blushing madly.

"Sit."

Harry plopped himself on a desk, fully knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this.

Phantom disappeared only to come back a few seconds later with a small bottle of disinfectant, cotton balls, and bandages.

"Hand."

Harry dutifully held his hand out for Phantom to take it.

Meticulously, the ghost started to go about treating Harry's hand. The disinfectant stung, Harry muffling a whine with his robe sleeve. Phantom gently wrapped Harry's hand, bringing it to his lips for a few seconds.

Once again Harry blushed, jerking his hand away from Phantom's lilting smile. The ghost boy rose from his position, taking a seat close to Harry.

A little _too_ close, actually.

Lacing his cold fingers with Harry's, Phantom turned to Harry with a small frown. "Mind telling me what happened?"

Harry found himself telling Phantom about Umbridge's class, from the horrible lesson to the brutal detention that followed.

Phantom deceptively looked calm the whole way through, but Harry could see the rage stewing in his eyes. After finishing his tale, Phantom did something surprising.

Chilled arms wrapped around Harry, pulling him close to Phantom's side, Harry tentatively hugging back. He nuzzled into the ghost's neck. Who knew such a cold being would have such a warm hug? Certainly not Harry.

Phantom whispered sweet nothings into Harry's ear. _It's okay, I believe you, It's going to be alright, I won't leave you._

When they pulled apart, Phantom sent him a comforting smile. "Better?" he asked.

Harry bashfully nodded, hopping off the table and making his way to the door.

Phantom followed his lead, floating up to Harry. For once, Phantom looked embarrassed, holding out his hand nervously.

"Want me to take you back to the dorms?"

Harry smiled. "Okay."

And they were off, the same trickling feeling coming over him from before.

Flying through Hogwarts was amazing. Harry never really had time to appreciate the interior of the elegant castle before, always too busy with schoolwork or defying death to notice. In the after-hours of the day, no students roamed the school, leaving the empty halls to paint a majestic scene. Harry sighed in appreciation. _This is nice._

At last, the duo reached the Fat Lady's portrait. Phantom let Harry climb out of his arms, letting him adjust to standing once again.

The silence between them was growing too thick to bear. "Thanks..." Harry mumbled. The word shattered something, and Phantom was back to his normal self. He bowed ostentatiously, and with a playful wink, he was gone.

A cool, faint sensation brushed against his cheek. Thinking nothing of it, Harry approached the Fat Lady, whispering the password to her. Irately, she noiselessly swung open, muttering about teenagers and hormones.

Harry collapsed in bed, allowing himself to silently freak out in the relative solitude. He fiddled with the covers for a bit, letting his drowsiness finally overtake him.

 _Oh shit,_ he thought indistinctly. _That was like a date, wasn't it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I tried my hand at tooth-rotting fluff, how was it? I really enjoyed writing this one-shot, you can look forward to more in the near future.
> 
> My next one-shot should be out in a month or so, this time when Harry tries to exorcise Danny. There'll be a surprise guest appearance, so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Peace out, my amazing readers!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone! Thank you so much for reading this, remember to comment and leave kudos! Tell me what you think of this.


End file.
